Version History
Version log of Gem TD after Brownin took over the map. v1.4 (11/20/2017) *This saw the introduction of xp gain being fixed. It works much the same as in the old v4.6, the main difference is that gave units within 6 tiles xp. The new xp gain only grants to units directly next to, above or below the max level gem. This will mean you want at least a 3x3 maze in the center to utilise this effectively.(edited) v1.5 (11/20/2017) *This sees the introduction of stop and start attacking buttons being added to all gems. This will greatly help people to level the correct gems each game. I have tested this and so far haven't found any bugs. I will do some further testing then implement it for all gems. This should be out by end of play 21st Nov 17. v1.6 (11/23/2017) *I fixed the discord link showing below the description when you click the map in arcade. v1.7 (11/23/2017) *Builder XP gain was fixed to allow me to make changes to triggers. (Patch 4.0 had broken this) v1.8 (11/23/2017) *The previous update actually broke the game for people when they levelled, this has been rectified and people are able to level their builder again. v1.9 (11/23/2017) *This fix allowed me to amend air unit movespeed and HP. They have all been set to the same movespeed which is slower(1.75) but then given more HP to counteract this. Will help with air unit pathing. v1.10 (11/23/2017) *The latest fix is the Combo Dialog box which was displaying all text top left in white. This now displays as intended. v1.12 (11/26/2017) *The exp gain area of effect has been increased, with this change I have then halved the amount per kill to 0.5. This helps to stop players getting 16+ level 12 towers and also to lower the rate at which towers level in Swarm mode. v1.13 (11/28/2017) *You are no longer able to build along the diagonal wall, this was causing too many bugs. *implemented the Reset Button. Does what it says on the tin v1.14 (11/28/2017) *Loadscreen still showing 1.12, updated loadscreen to show 1.14 and published. No other changes from 1.13 v1.17 (12/03/2017) *The builders on reset should now stay as first selected. *Swarm Normal builder is now correctly set to 20m(was previously incorrectly set as 2m) v1.18 (12/13/2017) *fixed an exploit with extra chance rolling over into new game if you had activated it then died. *fixed timed mode not resetting the time on restart v2.0 (12/20/2017) *New gem added(Morganite) along with 2 new special combos. Grants gems increased attack range *New Combo Kunzite(Perfect Morganite, Flawless Amethyst, Flawed Aquamarine). Single target DPS with crit and a chance to go Berserk, increasing damage and attack speed *New Combo Garnet(Flawless Emerald, Morganite, Flawed Ruby). AOE tower with a high chance to stun *Along with the above changes the following gem combo's have changed **Star Ruby(Flawed Ruby, Chipped Ruby, Chipped Amethyst) -> (Chipped Morganite, Chipped Ruby, Chipped Amethyst) **Red Crystal(Ruby, Emerald, Flawed Amethyst) -> (Ruby, Flawed Morganite, Flawed Amethyst) **Jade(Flawless Emerald, Opal, Flawed Sapphire) -> (Emerald, Opal, Flawed Sapphire) **Gold(Perfect Amethyst, Flawless Amethyst, Flawed Diamond) -> (Perfect Amethyst, Flawless Morganite, Flawed Diamond) **Paraiba Tourmaline(Perfect Aquamarine, Flawless Opal, Flawed Emerald, Flawed Aquamarine) -> (Perfect Aquamarine, Flawless Opal, Flawed Emerald) *ALL scores from previous versions are now outdated v2.1, v2.2, & v2.3 (12/30/2017) *bug fixes to restart button(it should no longer have issues when people leave OR after playing numerous games in one session) *Balances to normal Kunzite(increase base damage and crit damage by 25%) *Garnet stun chance lowered from -> 50% *Mail Garnet lowered from -> 60% *Mali Garnet cost to upgrade increase from -> 200 v2.4 (12/30/2017) *Max gem level exploit fixed. *Air levels from 28 onwards increased in difficulty. *Tooltips for gems now correctly display which gems are required to create special gem. v2.5 (01/01/2018) *Ancient Blood Stone damage increased by 10%. *Fixes to Reset Button & it now displays on game completion v2.6 (01/02/2018) *Timed mode now gives correct score on restarts v2.7 (01/03/2018) *Restart now allows mode and difficulty changes v2.8 (01/04/2018) *New timer added for timed mode. *Competition now live for January. v2.9 (01/04/2018) *New timer now displays correctly when playing with others v3.0 (01/05/2018) *Timed mode now only takes into account the wave phase, so take as long as you like on build phase. *Timed builder unlocks amended to reflect this change v3.1 (01/05/2018) *Builder unlocks for Timed made easier *Bug fixed with restart that kept info from your first game when picking difficulty *Highscore boards now update on finishing game and allow you to unlock further difficulties v3.2 (01/12/2018) *Classic Timed mode readded *Absurd builder unlocks added *Both timed modes have separate builder unlocks *Can now switch builder on restart v3.3 (01/16/2018) *Classic Timer will not run on restart *Liberator builder will no longer spam chat *Restart button will no longer show twice if two people finish a run at the same time *Unlock scores in the help section now display correctly v3.4 (01/17/2018) *Halved xp gain from a max level gem in Swarm mode *Active gems board shows on wave 1 restart v3.5 (01/19/2018) *Credits currency system implemented. You gain credit(s) for each wave completed and can spend these on builders located under the Exclusive builder tab. v3.6 (01/22/2018) *4 additional rocks added for player levels 70-100 *Exclusive builder dialog will now disappear on restart *Builder will no longer default to Hercules if none selected *Credits dialog added bottom right v3.7 (01/24/2018) *Exclusive builders will now save once purchased *A full second page of rocks now available for purchase *4 additional exclusive builders added for purchase v4.0 (01/31/2018) *Sandbox mode added *Kunzite amended to fix FPS drops on damage test *Can now restart by typing -restart when playing Insane/Absurd or Sandbox mode *Garnet stun duration lowered from - 0.75 v4.1 (02/02/2018) *Credits will now save correctly when purchasing a rock or builder(No longer essentially free) *Can restart on all difficulties from wave 5 onwards v4.2 (02/05/2018) *Effect now displays above gems when their attack is turned off *When typing -restart it now checks if you're sure *Bug with rerunner leaving you on 0 lives fixed *Bug where text above active gems would not disappear has been resolved *4 additional builders added v4.3 (05/08/2018) *You can now restart anytime after wave 1 *May Competition posted v4.4 (06/03/2018) *May competition builder added *Great Topaz damage increased by 20% *Morganite range increase amended *Kunzite's berserk fixed and duration upped from -> 4.0 v4.5 (06/12/2018) *Kunzite nerfed by 20% - Exclusive Probe & SCV builder models fixed - February competition builder added v4.6 (06/17/2018) *Special Obelisk rock now correctly displays - When restarting New Timed or Classic Timed, the correct builder select displays v4.7 (06/26/2018) *Titles have been implemented. These are accessible from the Unlocks button which can be found just to the left of the credits dialog. To close the menu, simpy click the unlocks button again. Many more titles are to be added in future releases with the visuals also to be improved. The way you unlock the titles will also be the way to unlock rocks and builders in the near future. This is for ease of access and also to allow players to view the rock or builder they're purchasing before making the choice. *Level 55 special rock amended so it no longer flies away v4.8 (06/26/2018) *Unlock menu fixed to no longer display for all players v4.9 (07/03/2018) *Removed level requirement for harder difficulties, just need to get the score required now to unlock *More titles added (type -stats to check progress) *Can only restart during build phase now - June comp builder added - Muroc Marine builder added - More rocks added *Other bug fixes v4.10 (07/04/2017) *Loadscreen fixed - Changes to Dark Emeralds attack to help with FPS drops.